To KB
by Virginie31
Summary: Castle était décidé à se battre pour elle, peu importe si le gars à la mobylette était dans les parages. C'est en tous cas ce qu'il pensait, avant qu'un détail ne le fasse radicalement changer d'avis. Fic post-3 x 22
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai connu un petit passage à vide niveau imagination après ma dernière fic, mais me revoici. ****Voici donc la première partie de ma nouvelle fic.  
><strong>

**Je prévois deux chapitres, pas plus ! Je suis en outre en train de reprendre une des fics stargate que j'ai publiée en 2002. Elle devrait être en ligne d'ici peu.**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Tout commença par un message de Castle.

Kate décolla la tête de l'oreiller en entendant la sonnerie familière de son téléphone. Son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil parvint à localiser l'appareil sur la table de chevet située de l'autre côté du lit. Elle se pencha par-dessus Josh qui se réveilla en sentant sa présence. Le chirurgien interpréta mal la position de Kate et il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Josh, ce n'est pas le moment !

Il haussa les sourcils alors qu'elle s'adossait contre la tête de lit, son portable à la main. Josh étouffa un bâillement, se pencha et posa un tendre baiser sur l'épaule de Kate. Il leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua ses sourcils froncés.

- Tu dois y aller ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je... oui.

- Encore un meurtre ?

Elle parut embarrassée.

- Non. Mais je dois y aller quand même.

Elle se faufila hors du lit alors que Josh la regardait, appuyé sur un coude.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou je dois te torturer ?

Elle tourna la tête et sourit d'un air rassurant.

- Il n'y a rien de grave ; un collègue a besoin de moi pour parler d'une affaire.

- A 8h00 du matin, un dimanche, alors que tu n'es même pas en service ?

Kate haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance et disparut dans la salle de bains.

Josh avisa le téléphone que Kate venait de reposer sur la table de chevet. Il mourrait d'envie de lire le message qu'elle avait reçu, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas.

Josh Davidson ne faisait pas ça. Surtout pas à Kate. Il la respectait bien trop.

Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains et il se précipita hors du lit, se saisit du téléphone de Kate et lut le dernier message qu'elle avait reçu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu résister à sa curiosité.

_J'ai besoin de vous voir. R._

Au même moment, Kate réapparut dans la chambre.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je...

Elle s'arrêta net devant la scène que lui offrait Josh. Il la fixa, le téléphone toujours dans sa main, l'air perplexe.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que c'était Castle ?

- Josh ! répondit-elle en colère.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui arracha le portable des mains.

- C'est mon téléphone, tu n'as pas le droit de...

- Si je l'ai fait, coupa-t-il, c'est uniquement parce que tu avais l'air de cacher quelque chose !

Kate était sur le point de hurler, mais elle se ressaisit et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que c'était Castle précisément pour éviter ce genre de scène.

Josh s'était levé ; il lui tournait le dos. Lui aussi essayait de rester calme, mais sa voix trahissait une certaine tension.

- Alors il t'appelle et toi, tu accoures ! Tu préfères aller le retrouver plutôt que de rester ici avec moi, alors que nous ne nous voyons jamais !

Depuis quelques semaines en effet, ils se voyaient peu. Pour ainsi dire, pas du tout. La plupart de leurs conversations se faisait par le biais du téléphone et elles ne duraient généralement que quelques minutes. Il était de garde quand elle n'était plus en service, et elle était au commissariat lorsqu'il était libre.

- Josh, ce n'est pas vrai...

Il se tourna lentement, lui offrit un triste sourire et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- J'en ai assez Kate.

Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure ; sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Assez d'avoir l'impression que quoi que je fasse, je passerai toujours après lui.

Kate ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne dit rien. Josh sortit de la chambre après avoir attrapé ses vêtements et quelques minutes après, elle entendit sa porte d'entrée se refermer en claquant.

oOoOoOo

Castle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il regarda sa montre : 8h20. Peut-être qu'elle dormait encore ? Après tout, c'était dimanche et elle n'était pas en service. Il prit son ordinateur portable et relut la dédicace qu'il avait écrite tard dans la nuit. Il ouvrit sa boîte mail, tapa un court message, joignit le document et envoya le tout à Black Pawn. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Quelle que soit l'issue de leur conversation, cette dédicace resterait celle du tome à paraître. Il referma l'ordinateur et le posa sur son bureau au moment où l'on sonnait à la porte. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'entrée du loft et ouvrir.

C'était Kate.

Kate Beckett se tenait sur le pas de sa porte un dimanche matin, à 8h20, uniquement parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Elle semblait nerveuse, mais elle était là. Ils se sourirent presque timidement et il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

- Un café ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en retirant sa veste et elle le suivit dans la cuisine. Castle se tourna vers elle en lui tendant une tasse. Elle plaça ses mains sur la céramique et ferma les yeux ; désormais, ce geste lui rappelait sa dernière conversation avec Raglan et la ramenait invariablement aux événements qui en avaient découlé. Elle les rouvrit et son regard se perdit dans les volutes de vapeur qui s'élevaient de la tasse.

Uand il l'avait vue placer ses mains autour de la tasse et fermer les yeux, Castle avait tout de suite repensé à Raglan, lui aussi. Il s'était surtout souvenu de la terreur qui l'avait envahi quand il avait vu tout ce sang sur le pull de Beckett. Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un détail qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué. Un détail qui ornait qui ornait l'annulaire gauche de Kate. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour réfléchir, mais il en était venu à la conclusion que c'était récent. Si elle avait porté cette bague auparavant, il l'aurait remarquée. Ainsi, pensa-t-il, il était trop tard. La conversation qu'il voulait enfin avoir avec Kate n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il avait perdu la partie et il fallait qu'il l'accepte, aussi douloureux que ce fut.

Kate sortit de ses pensées et lui sourit.

- Alors, vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme trop marqué pour être franc. Voilà, j'ai terminé le dernier tome de Nikki Heat et je tenais à vous remettre la version définitive du manuscrit en mains propres !

Il joignit le geste à la parole et posa le manuscrit devant elle. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Et vous me faites venir chez vous un dimanche matin pour ça ? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse, en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Le visage de Castle devint grave.

- Pour ça et surtout pour vous dire que je mets fin à notre partenariat.

Kate reposa la tasse, choquée. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières puis se fendit d'un sourire.

- Ok, très drôle, Castle. J'ai failli marcher.

Son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit que l'écrivain conservait son air grave.

- Je suis sérieux, Kate.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu motiver cette décision, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Et vous m'annoncez ça comme ça, sans m'en parler avant ?

Sa voix était neutre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fâche ; il allait lui avouer que c'était une plaisanterie.

Il _devait_ le faire.

Mais à la place, il ne répondit pas. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il venait à peine de prendre sa décision. La savoir avec Josh était déjà difficile, alors la savoir liée à lui pour le restant de ses jours...

Elle s'était levée du tabouret et le regardait, bouché bée.

- Castle...

Elle avait murmuré son nom avec ce ton si spécial qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Ce ton qui, pensait-elle, faisait passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais qui n'était pour Castle qu'un supplice tant il était intime. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Elle le regarda quelques secondes d'un air triste, puis lui tourna le dos, attrapa sa veste et sortit de l'appartement.

oOoOoOo

Il était passé au commissariat le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, pour faire ses adieux.

Elle avait fui les lieux dès qu'on lui avait annoncé sa présence.

La morgue était un lieu idéal pour se cacher. Il permettait de disparaître de la vue de Castle tout en se donnant bonne conscience. Après tout, peut-être avait-elle réellement besoin de s'y rendre pour continuer l'enquête ? Elle nota mentalement que sans la présence de Lanie, elle n'avait rien à faire à la morgue et que par conséquent elle ne trompait personne, mais elle ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de l'écrivain.

Il la quittait.

Sans préavis.

Elle s'assit sur une des tables d'autopsie et se mordilla les lèvres en fixant un point sur le sol. Elle redressa la tête au son de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait. Lanie en sortit, un air ravi quoiqu'un tantinet nostalgique peint sur le visage. Elle tenait une épaisse enveloppe dans la main. En apercevant Kate, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Kate Beckett, tu es une imbécile.

Ce fut au tour de Kate de rouler les yeux.

- Lanie, on est dans un commissariat, pas dans une de ses soirées de gala. Alors s'il a du temps à perdre, tant mieux, mais moi, j'ai du travail !

Lanie la regarda par en-dessous en haussant un de ses sourcils.

- Oh. Et tu as bien avancé ton enquête ?

Kate ne répondit pas ; elle se contenta de poser les yeux sur le paquet que Lanie tenait toujours à la main.

- Il vous a offert des cadeaux ?

Lanie suivit le regard de Kate et lui tendit l'enveloppe.

- C'est pour toi.

Kate fixa l'objet et déglutit difficilement. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin ; il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans prendre le cadeau de Castle.

- On se voit plus tard.

- Kate !

Le ton de Lanie était presque menaçant. Elle s'arrêta sans toutefois se retourner.

- C'est lui qui s'en va, Lanie, alors ne me blâme pas.

- Kate, répéta la légiste d'une voix plus douce.

Cette fois, la détective fit volte face.

- Non, Lanie ! C'était parfait et il a choisi de tout gâcher. Alors ne t'avise pas de me faire la morale !

Sur ces paroles, elle rejoignit l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra. Lanie poussa un long soupir et posa le manuscrit sur son bureau.

oOoOoOo

Son billet à la main, il embrassa une dernière fois la salle d'embarquement du regard puis il se tourna vers l'hôtesse. Son portable sonna et il se précipita dessus. Il fixa un instant l'écran du téléphone et soupira, déçu. Qu'attendait-il ? Il venait de mettre fin à leur partenariat sans lui en parler et sans aucun signe précurseur. Kate Beckett n'était pas le genre de femme à vous supplier de revenir. Mais il avait pensé qu'en lisant le manuscrit, peut-être...

Il soupira à nouveau et décrocha.

- Bonsoir, Gina... Oui... Dans une demi-heure. J'embarque, je dois raccrocher.

Il coupa la communication et bascula son téléphone en mode avion. Les trois prochaines semaines risquaient d'être difficiles sur le plan émotionnel, mais toujours moins qu'en restant ici. Et puis Alexis et Martha étaient occupées de leur côté, alors il n'avait plus rien à faire à New York.

oOoOoOo

Il était 19h00 lorsque Kate émergea pour la cinquième fois en deux heures de la salle de repos avec un café qu'elle avait pris sur l'ancienne machine. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'enveloppe blanche sur son bureau ; son froncement se sourcils s'accentua encore devant l'air un peu trop studieux d'Esposito. Elle secoua la tête et décida d'ignorer le pli.

La soirée au commissariat, "l'après-Castle" avait été particulièrement difficile ; elle n'arrivait plus à compartimenter et il lui avait été impossible de se concentrer. Les gars lui avaient proposé de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer ; ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils comprenaient que ça pouvait être dur pour elle, mais elle avait repris le masque de la détective, prétendant ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? Tout le monde parlait de Castle et elle avait eu du mal à échapper aux conversations.

Et puis elle était rentrée chez elle. Il avait bien fallu. Elle avait épuisé toutes ses excuses pour rester au commissariat.

Elle s'était assise sur son canapé, une bouteille de bière à la main, et elle avait considéré l'épaisse enveloppe blanche posée sur la table basse. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert alors qu'elle avait reconnu l'écriture de Castle.

Non. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert_ parce qu'elle_ avait reconnu l'écriture de Castle.

Cependant, elle l'avait consciemment glissée dans son sac, ramenée chez elle, sortie de son sac et posée devant elle, bien en évidence.

Castle.

Il était parti. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Cette idée tournait dans son esprit depuis la veille, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle était en colère.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il avait réuni Ryan, Esposito, Montgomery et Lanie dans la salle de repos et il le leur avait annoncé. Il partait. Il avait assez d'éléments pour écrire toute une série. Il les avait remerciés pour leur accueil et leur avait dit au revoir, promettant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Ce que Kate ignorait, cependant, c'est que si elle avait été présente, elle aurait remarqué l'éclat étrange dans ses yeux. De son bureau, elle aurait aperçu cette silhouette qu'elle chérissait tant rejoindre l'ascenseur, et elle aurait vu le dernier regard qu'il lui aurait adressé, rempli de peine et de regrets.

Mais elle n'était pas venue, parce qu'une immense colère l'avait envahie, guidée par une incompréhension totale de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle secoua la tête et s'appuya complètement contre le dossier de son canapé. Quelque chose sonnait faux. Horriblement faux. Etait-il possible d'écarter quatre ans d'une réelle amitié de cette façon ?

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur l'enveloppe posée devant elle. La curiosité l'emporta et elle l'ouvrit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir le manuscrit du dernier tome de Nikki Heat. Elle caressa le titre du bout des doigts et pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle accepta l'idée que sa colère cachait en fait de la tristesse. Elle ouvrit le manuscrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement quand elle lut la dédicace qu'il avait écrite.

_To K.B., with love._

Ce fut à ce moment précis que tout devint limpide à ses yeux. Tout ce que ses amis essayaient de lui faire comprendre et qui n'avait jusque là jamais été évident pour elle.

Richard Castle l'aimait, et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que sa décision avait sûrement été motivée par la présence de Josh dans sa vie. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore un peu et fixèrent sa main gauche. La bague - « pas une bague de fiançailles, avait précisé Josh ; juste une preuve de mon amour pour toi ». Castle devait l'avoir vue et en avoir déduit que...

Elle se saisit de son téléphone et composa son numéro. Il fallait qu'elle rétablisse la vérité ; il fallait qu'il sache.

Au bout de cinq sonneries, elle fut renvoyée sur messagerie. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Le message était clair. Elle ne daigna même pas laisser une chance à l'hypothèse - raisonnable - selon laquelle il était peut-être occupé.

Le bip du répondeur venait de retentir.

- Castle, ici Beckett. Je voulais simplement vous remercier pour le manuscrit.

Et elle raccrocha. C'était terminé. On n'y reviendrait plus.

oOoOoOo

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu un an en arrière.

Esposito leva la tête pour regarder Ryan. Son coéquipier était assis à son bureau et fixait Beckett d'un air désabusé. Elle était dans la salle de repos et bataillait avec la machine à café – l'ancienne, bien entendu.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Esposito se tourna et salua le capitaine d'un signe de tête.

- Moins bien qu'hier, mieux que demain.

Le capitaine acquiesça tristement. Castle n'était parti que depuis deux semaines mais déjà, Kate n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- Elle ne veut toujours pas entendre parler de vacances ? demanda Ryan.

Le capitaine secoua la tête.

- Non. Elle prétend que tout va bien. Et je n'ai aucune raison valable de les lui imposer.

Les trois hommes soupirèrent en silence et se remirent au travail en la voyant revenir vers son bureau.

- Ryan, tu as la liste des appels ?

Sa voix était forte et claire. Elle faisait illusion. Avec ou sans Castle, elle restait une excellente détective et elle devait se focaliser sur les meurtres. Elle s'assit sur son bureau, face au tableau blanc, alors que son collègue lui faisait un bref compte-rendu de ce qu'il avait découvert. Esposito intervint et Ryan et lui partirent à rire, mais pas Kate.

Depuis le départ de Castle, son cerveau semblait filtrer tout ce qui ne concernait pas directement les affaires. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce que l'agent Lasky n'arrive.

- Eh les gars, regardez qui est en page 6 !

Kate s'était raidie mais elle ne s'était pas retournée. Depuis quatre ans, le terme "page 6" était devenu synonyme de Castle. Ou Castle et Gina. Ou Castle et une de ses conquêtes. Ou Castle et elle.

Elle devinait, derrière elle, les grands gestes que faisait Esposito pour faire taire Lasky. Elle songea amèrement qu'il y a encore deux semaines, ça l'aurait fait rire. Mais plus maintenant ; elle devait se concentrer et être efficace. La récréation était terminée. Elle fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui fit remarquer que quand Castle était là, elle riait, en plus d'être efficace.

Elle se saisit d'un marqueur et compléta le tableau avec les informations que Ryan venait de lui donner.

- Castle a été vu dans un restaurant en compagnie de Nathalie Rhodes !

Le marqueur dérapa, créant une balafre d'une vingtaine de centimètres sur la ligne de temps. Kate le reboucha lentement et se tourna vers l'agent. Elle appuya fermement ses mains bien à plat sur son bureau et se pencha vers lui.

- Lasky, dit-elle en articulant exagérément, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais nous sommes ici dans un commissariat, pas au salon de thé.

L'agent déglutit et partit précipitamment en abandonnant son journal derrière lui. Esposito y jeta un oeil, l'air de rien, alors que Kate effaçait la marque que le feutre avait fait.

- Nathalie Rhodes, hein ? dit-il ironiquement.

Kate se retourna et le fixa.

- Esposito, si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le maintenant.

- Je me disais juste que c'est intéressant de voir qu'il recherche la compagnie de l'actrice qui incarne le personnage de fiction qu'il a basé sur vous.

Kate ne répondit pas. Esposito se réinstalla à son bureau et replongea dans ses recherches. Kate s'assit en silence et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle glissa un œil vers le journal et fronça le nez. Il était posé à l'envers.

- Il est à Los Angeles, l'informa Ryan qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis l'intervention de Lasky.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel mais elle esquissa un faible sourire. Elle l'effaça aussitôt. Elle ne devait pas sourire ; elle était en colère contre Castle. On ne sourit pas, quand on est en colère.

Castle... Il lui manquait.

Non. Colère. Qu'il reste donc à Los Angeles avec ce succédané de détective s'il le voulait.

Los Angeles... Elle se mordit la lèvre en repensant à l'enquête sur la mort de Royce, à la façon dont il l'avait rejointe, à leur discussion, ce soir-là. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle se souvint combien elle avait été effrayée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux. Effrayée et incroyablement tentée, aussi.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reporta son regard sur le tableau. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Il y avait ce meurtre à résoudre.

Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de relire un mot qu'elle avait écrit. Elle roula des yeux quand son esprit pensa que Castle aurait réécrit ce mot pour qu'il soit lisible.

OK. Cette fois, c'en était trop.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourrez vous en sortir avec cette affaire ? dit-elle sans se retourner.

Esposito et Ryan échangèrent un sourire entendu et acquiescèrent.

- Bien, dit-elle toujours sans les regarder. Je dois voir le capitaine. 

oOoOoOo 

Castle était assis sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Kate avait disparu cette nuit-là, alors qu'il était prêt à tout lui avouer.

- Rick ?

La voix de Nathalie le tira de ses pensées.

- Pardon ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Je disais que je ne comprends pas ! Dans le premier tome, Jameson et Nikki s'envoient en l'air et puis ensuite, plus rien ou presque !

Castle sourit tristement.

- Peut-être que ça n'était que ça, qu'une attirance physique.

Nathalie le fixa, les mains posées sur les hanches, dans une attitude qui ne manqua pas de rappeler à l'écrivain une certaine légiste.

- Tu te moques de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

_Définitivement Lanie_, pensa-t-il.

- Tu as rencontré le docteur Parish ?

Nathalie appuya un peu plus son regard, puis elle s'écroula dans le canapé.

- Actor studio, Castle.

- Ok, dit-il en grimaçant. J'aimerais juste que tu... arrêtes de le faire. C'est troublant.

Elle le regarda en souriant. Elle l'aimait bien. Il n'était pas de ces auteurs à succès prétentieux, comme on en croise pas mal sur les plateaux de cinéma. C'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce « séminaire » afin, lui avait-il dit, qu'elle comprenne bien les enjeux des tomes suivants en vue de leur adaptation au cinéma. La première semaine, ça s'était fait au studio, avec toute l'équipe, mais cette semaine, ils s'étaient retrouvés trois fois, juste tous les deux, pour peaufiner le personnage de Nikki. L'endroit était confortable et le service d'étage à mourir.

- Pourquoi ce "séminaire", Rick ?

Elle avait marqué le mot séminaire en mimant des guillemets avec les doigts. Il tourna la tête vers elle sans pour autant la regarder franchement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour que tu...

- … comprennes les enjeux des deux tomes ? Je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi. Je suis presque une détective ! ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Castle étouffa un rire.

- C'est vrai, admit-il.

Elle le fixa en silence et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment attirant. Elle avait mis en place divers stratagèmes pour le séduire la semaine précédente, mais de nouveau, il n'avait pas cédé à ses avances. Elle avait décidé de laisser tomber ; elle n'aimait pas chasser alors qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de ramener du gibier. Et puis ça n'était pas comme si les opportunités manquaient, à L.A.

Dommage, songea-t-elle. Celui-là était vraiment intéressant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? reprit-elle. Pourquoi débarquer ici et réunir toute l'équipe alors que la première du film n'a pas encore eu lieu ? Pourquoi organiser ces cessions de travail autour de personnages que nous quittons pour ne peut-être plus les retrouver ?

Il ferma brièvement les yeux à ces mots. Il les avait quittés et il ne les retrouverait certainement jamais. Il ne _la_ retrouverait certainement jamais. Jamais comme avant, en tous cas. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la suite.

- J'ai quitté le commissariat, dit-il d'une voix basse. Pour de bon.

Nathalie se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Les mâchoires de Castle se contractèrent.

- Plus d'inspiration, dit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête, dubitative.

- Et ça n'a bien entendu rien à voir avec la magnifique Kate Beckett.

Castle se tourna vers elle et sourit franchement.

- Tu ressembles peut-être bien plus à l'originale que ce que tu penses. 

oOoOoOo 

Kate regardait par la fenêtre de son appartement. Le temps, comme pour s'accorder avec son humeur, était passé à la pluie. Une belle pluie, avec de grosses gouttes qui vous détrempent alors que vous avez à peine mis le pied dehors. Une pluie qui ne vous épargne pas.

Ses doigts jouaient avec le papier vieilli de la lettre de Mike. En rentrant chez elle - le capitaine lui avait accordé avec un soulagement non feint quelques jours de repos - elle avait ressenti le besoin de se replonger dans les mots de Royce. Elle avait relu la lettre, encore et encore, comme pour y trouver une réponse. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvée, bien entendue, mais elle était désormais convaincue qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial entre Castle et elle. Elle soupira profondément, s'affala sur son canapé et saisit le manuscrit qui était toujours posé sur sa table basse. Elle ne l'avait pas rouvert en deux semaines.

Tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin Castle avait fait l'objet d'un embargo.

Mais depuis ce matin, depuis sa photo sur le journal, depuis l'incroyable manque qu'elle avait ressenti à l'évocation de son nom, depuis la remarque d'Esposito et la jalousie que ça avait éveillé en elle, elle savait que la balle était dans son camps.

Elle comprenait, maintenant. Castle était parti parce qu'elle lui avait donné toutes les raisons de le faire. Elle était bien décidée à lui donner toutes les raisons de revenir. Elle avait d'abord pensé le rejoindre à L.A, mais elle avait abandonné l'idée : ça faisait vraiment trop comédie romantique à l'eau de rose. Et désespéré, aussi. Et puis ce n'était tellement pas elle ! Sans compter que les billets étaient hors de prix.

Ses doigts pianotèrent inconsciemment sur le manuscrit. Elle le rouvrit à la page de la dédicace et ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage.

OK. Elle plongea sur son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle avait noté un peu plus tôt sur un post-it. Deux sonneries, puis on décrocha.

- Grand Hotel Los Angeles, Maurice à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle passa une main sur son front, nerveuse.

- Hum... Maurice, bonjour. Ici Kate Beckett, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi...

- Miss Beckett ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Kate sourit. Si cet homme n'était pas sincèrement heureux de l'avoir en ligne, il jouait bien la comédie.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Tout le monde ne me demande pas un tableau blanc sur pieds à 5h00 du matin, répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Elle roula les yeux et sourit de nouveau. Sans le savoir, Maurice rendait les choses plus simples.

- J'aurais voulu savoir si Richard Castle était descendu à l'hôtel.

L'employé hésita un instant.

- Oui... il loge dans sa suite habituelle.

- Serait-il possible de le joindre ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas...

- … seul ? proposa Kate.

Maurice acquiesça.

- Oh... OK.

Elle ne souriait plus. Plus du tout. Maurice remarqua le changement de ton à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Je peux peut-être le contacter pour savoir s'il est disponible ?

Kate répondit négativement en fronçant les sourcils. Elle tentait de retenir des larmes de colère.

- Non. Je... Ce n'est pas important. Merci, Maurice.

Maurice lui souhaita une agréable fin de journée et raccrocha. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, bercée par les tonalités du téléphone.

oOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires réellement motivants ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ; il y en aura un troisième, finalement.**

**Bon, on va être très clair : l'intrigue est certainement à des années-lumières de ce qui pourrait se passer dans Castle, mais comme ça vient tout seul, je persiste et signe ! J'essaie cependant de rester dans la logique des personnages.**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Quand son avion avait atterri à Los Angeles, Richard Castle avait réactivé son téléphone pour découvrir cinq messages ; quatre étaient de Gina – des confirmations de rendez-vous – et le dernier venait de Kate. Il avait écouté le message mais il n'y avait pas répondu. C'était un message froid, presque anonyme. Un message clair, en somme. Il avait donc pensé qu'il était temps d'oublier la détective.

Plus de deux semaines passèrent sans qu'il n'y parvienne.

Richard Castle se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça ; vu son état actuel, il pariait qu'il serait facilement pris lors d'une audition pour un film d'horreur. Il n'était pas rasé, des cercles noirs cernaient ses yeux et il avait le teint gris.

Oui, gris. A L.A.

L'agent de Nathalie lui avait fait remarqué en riant qu'il fallait y aller mollo sur les fêtes. Il n'avait pas répondu ; avait-il ne serait-ce que souri ? La vérité, c'est qu'il passait ses journées à déprimer – Nathalie semblait d'ailleurs réduire le temps passé en sa compagnie – et ses nuits à écrire un nouveau tome de Nikki Heat. Il avançait bien, mais il se sentait pathétique ; il avait pris la ferme résolution d'essayer de l'oublier – ou, en tous cas, de moins penser à elle – et que faisait-il ? Il côtoyait son clone et il écrivait sur elle.

Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et rejoignit le salon où il s'affala dans le canapé, les mains sous la tête. La première new yorkaise du film Nikki Heat était prévue pour le samedi suivant et il serait bien entendu de la partie. Il avait envoyé des invitations au commissariat ; c'était plus simple ainsi.

Il espérait qu'ils viendraient tous. Surtout elle.

Il songea que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il n'aurait même pas été question de donner une invitation à Kate ; elle aurait été sa cavalière. Il sourit nostalgiquement en pensant à la tête qu'elle aurait fait le jour où il le lui aurait proposé. Ses yeux se seraient légèrement agrandis, elle aurait rougi et se serait fendue d'un sourire. Elle aurait ensuite fait une remarque sarcastique sur le fait qu'il n'ait trouvé personne d'autre pour l'accompagner. Il serait rentré dans son jeu pour alléger l'atmosphère, histoire de conforter l'idée que cette invitation était purement et simplement amicale – rien d'autre, juré. Et puis elle aurait accepté en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris le message. Ça fonctionnait comme ça entre eux. Avant.

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent quand il songea que si Josh n'avait pas été là, tout aurait été différent. Il en voulait au chirurgien mais il s'en voulait encore plus à lui. Il avait promis à Kate d'être toujours là pour elle, mais sur un coup de tête, il l'avait quittée. Il aurait dû rester à ses côtés et profiter de la chance qu'il avait de la côtoyer chaque jour.

On toqua à la porte ; il soupira mais alla ouvrir. Le regard que Maurice lui adressa lui confirma qu'il était grand temps de penser à dormir. Le léger mouvement de retrait qu'il perçut l'amena à noter mentalement qu'il faudrait également penser à prendre une douche.

- Monsieur Castle, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais Mlle Rhodes est à l'accueil et elle souhaite récupérer un document de travail qu'elle a dû laisser ici.

Castle haussa les sourcils ; si Nathalie elle-même ne souhaitait plus monter, c'est qu'il était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Il se dirigea sans un mot vers la table basse, se saisit du manuscrit annoté et le tendit à Maurice.

- Merci, monsieur, lui dit-il en saisissant le document et en se tournant pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Castle le salua et commença à refermer la porte.

- Monsieur Castle ! s'exclama Maurice en faisant volte face.

L'écrivain rouvrit le porte, l'air interrogateur.

- Miss Beckett a tenté de vous joindre avant-hier. Vous aviez de la compagnie, je lui ai donc dit que vous n'étiez pas disponible. Elle n'a pas laissé de message.

Castle le regarda disparaître dans l'ascenseur sans réagir. Pourquoi avait-elle tenté de l'appeler ? Plusieurs scénarios se construisirent en parallèle dans son esprit. Hypothèse A : elle travaillait sur un cas particulièrement difficile et elle avait besoin de son aide. Fortement improbable. Hypothèse B : elle voulait le remercier pour l'invitation à la première du film. A oublier tout de suite. Hypothèse C : elle voulait tirer au clair les raisons de son départ. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il sut qu'il avait sans doute mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

Son portable sonna et il sortit de sa torpeur. Il ferma la porte et lut le message.

_Elle a quitté Josh il y a deux semaines. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait vous intéresser._

Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, posa l'appareil, le reprit pour être sûr d'avoir bien lu, puis il se précipita sur le téléphone de la suite. Il appela la réception, arrangea les modalités de son départ et passa par la salle de bain pour tenter d'arranger son apparence. Moins de trois heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans l'avion. Il arriva tard dans la nuit et il se faufila dans le loft sans faire de bruit.

Il était de retour à New York avec cinq jours d'avance. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il en avait eu assez de L.A et de la chaleur incessante. Assez de parler de Nikki Heat tous les jours ou presque, aussi.

Mais intérieurement, il savait que la raison de son retour était tout autre. Il était revenu à New York plus tôt parce que Maurice lui avait dit que Kate avait tenté de le joindre. Et aussi parce qu'il avait reçu dans la foulée ce qu'il décida d'appeler un message de l'univers – envoyé par Esposito - et que l'on ne va pas à l'encontre d'un message de l'univers.

Il se trouvait donc dans la même ville que Kate Beckett, bien décidé à arranger les choses, sans toutefois savoir comment le faire. Il ne voulait pas passer au commissariat et risquer de la mettre mal-à-l'aise sur son lieu de travail. Il ne voulait pas non plus aller chez elle et avoir l'impression de s'imposer. Richard Castle était un homme subtil. Dans certains cas, en tous cas. Il eut un sourire conspirateur en pensant qu'il lui suffisait de faire courir le bruit qu'il était de retour. Si elle voulait vraiment lui parler, elle saurait où le trouver.

oOoOoOo

Ryan était assis à son bureau il finissait de remplir le rapport concernant le meurtre qu'Esposito et lui venaient de résoudre. Il secoua la tête en songeant à la cruauté de la nature humaine ; une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans avait trouvé la mort pour une histoire de chaussures. La meurtrière ne semblait pas ressentir une once de remord ; elle avait justifié son crime en leur expliquant que le modèle unique d'escarpins dont avait hérité la victime aurait dû lui revenir.

Il ferma le dossier au moment où son téléphone sonnait.

- Hey, Castle, quoi de neuf à L.A ?

- En fait, Ryan, je suis de retour à New York.

Esposito avait relevé la tête au moment où son coéquipier avait prononcé le nom de l'écrivain. Ryan lui fit comprendre que Castle était de retour et Esposito esquissa un petit sourire en secouant la tête ; sûr que son texto avait dû faire mouche !

- Oh ! Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? reprit Ryan.

- Eh bien en fait j'appelais pour... avoir des nouvelles, savoir si ce n'était pas trop dur de résoudre les crimes sans moi.

Ryan lui parla de l'affaire qu'ils venaient de résoudre. Le téléphone de son coéquipier sonna. Il répondit avec ce sourire béat qui indiquait immanquablement qu'il s'agissait de Lanie, jura et griffonna quelques mots sur un papier qu'il tendit à Ryan. L'Irlandais écoutait ce que Castle lui répondait ; il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de l'information qu'Esposito lui avait transmise.

- … je me disais donc que l'on pourrait se voir tous les quatre au Old Haunt ce soir. Lanie et Jenny sont bien entendu les bienvenues, disait Castle.

Ryan ne répondit pas immédiatement ; les yeux fixés sur le papier, il pesait encore le pour et le contre. Esposito lui lançait un regard insistant.

- Ryan ? demanda Castle.

- Je suis là, je... En fait, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils, je ne pense pas que nous puissions venir tous les quatre.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Castle, Beckett prend l'avion ce soir. Elle part pour Paris pour trois semaines.

L'écrivain avait raccroché sur un faible merci. Ryan jeta un œil à Esposito qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Sérieusement, Javier, il faut arrêter avec tes instincts de marieuse.

Esposito se leva et passa près du bureau de Ryan en haussant les épaules.

- Eh, se défendit-il, j'ai pratiquement été élevé par les telenovelas, ça laisse des traces !

Ryan sourit et attrapa sa veste.

- Old Haunt ? proposa-t-il.

- Old Haunt ! répondit Esposito.

oOoOoOo

Kate s'assit dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. La décision qu'elle venait de prendre était, pensait-elle, la meilleure depuis un moment. En fait, non. La meilleure décision qu'elle avait prise dernièrement avait été de quitter Josh et d'arrêter de le faire souffrir pour rien.

Le capitaine lui avait accordé sans problème deux semaines supplémentaires ; elle avait un certain nombre de jours de congé à rattraper.

Elle tourna la tête vers le hublot et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il y avait de l'agitation sur le tarmac. Il faisait presque nuit, mais elle distinguait plusieurs personnes, dont des policiers, elle en était certaine, qui avaient l'air de courir. Un instant, son instinct de détective prit le dessus, mais elle le fit finalement taire et elle reprit sa position initiale, la tête appuyée contre le dossier, les yeux fermés.

Elle partait pour Paris. Elle faisait un break. De son travail, de New York, de la routine.

De lui.

Son appel au Grand Hotel l'avait remuée ; Castle semblait être retourné à sa vie d'avant elle, d'avant eux. Elle secoua la tête ; il n'y avait jamais eu « d'eux », n'est-ce pas ? Tout n'avait été qu'une gigantesque mascarade où il avait été plaisant de flirter, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. De nouveau, elle fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui la traitait de menteuse. Sa vision actuelle des choses lui convenait ; c'était moins difficile de tirer un trait sur une chose à laquelle on prétendait ne pas accorder d'importance.

L'avion décolla avec un peu de retard mais elle n'y fit pas attention ; elle se focalisait sur le guide qu'elle avait acheté, bien décidée à profiter un maximum de la capitale française.

oOoOoOo

Bien sûr, il aurait pu attendre qu'elle revienne, mais il estima qu'il avait déjà suffisamment attendu. Et voilà où sa précipitation l'avait mené. Il soupira et appuya sa tête sur le mur de la cellule. C'était ridicule ; ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas l'arrêter pour _ça _!

Un bruit de porte le surprit et il se leva d'un bond en voyant entrer un policier en uniforme. L'homme déverrouilla la porte de sa cellule et lui fit signe de passer devant lui. Il le mena jusqu'à la petite salle d'interrogatoire de l'aéroport où l'attendait un policier en civil. Il s'assit sur une chaise en métal.

- Monsieur Castle, dit l'homme avec un sourire. Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de recevoir des personnalités ici !

L'écrivain lui offrit un sourire ironique.

- Bien, reprit le policier. Vous êtes ici pour avoir voulu empêcher un avion de décoller. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ?

Castle haussa les épaules.

- J'avais mes raisons de le faire, c'est tout, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le policier hocha la tête et parcourut un document avant de reprendre.

- Vous n'êtes pas sous l'emprise d'alcool, ni de quelque stupéfiant que ce soit, et jusque-là on ne vous a jamais détecté de trouble mentaux.

Il posa la feuille.

- J'en reviens donc à ma question initiale : pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre geste ?

- Ecoutez, dit Castle. Je devais le faire, d'accord ? Vos hommes m'ont arrêté avant que je ne puisse monter à bord, l'avion a décollé, point. Fin de l'histoire. Je peux y aller ?

Le policier haussa les sourcils. Quand il parla, il avait perdu son ton bienveillant.

- Est-ce que les termes « détournement d'avion » et « terrorisme » vous disent quelque chose, monsieur Castle ? Parce que ce sont les charges qui pèsent sur vous, et je vous assure que dans le contexte actuel, ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on prend à la légère !

Castle fixait la table métallique, les mâchoires contractées.

- Il y avait une femme à bord que je devais voir, murmura-t-il.

Le policier haussa les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

Castle redressa la tête et monta les yeux au ciel.

- Une femme, répéta Castle. Si j'ai essayé d'arrêter l'avion, c'était pour la voir avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour Paris.

- Oh, dit le policier.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage. Il tenta de se recomposer un visage sérieux.

- Et, hum, cette... femme, elle a un nom ?

Castle n'aimait pas la façon dont son interlocuteur traitait l'information qu'il venait de lui confier.

- Kate Beckett, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Elle le tuerait si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait mêlée à tout ça.

- Vous pouvez vérifier, elle est sur la liste des passagers.

Le policier se leva.

- Mais c'est ce que nous ferons, monsieur Castle.

- Je peux y aller ?

- Je crains que non. Nous devons vérifier vos dires et aussi nous assurer que vous ne représentez pas un danger pour cette femme. Vous restez ici au moins pour cette nuit.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Castle.

Le policier quitta la salle d'interrogatoire sans lui répondre et il fut bientôt reconduit en cellule.

oOoOoOo

Castle ouvrit les yeux et grimaça. Il n'avait plus l'âge de dormir sur ce genre de lit. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et cligna des yeux à la vue de Lanie. Elle le regardait durement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Lanie, dit-il dans un sourire.

Elle haussa les sourcils, les lèvres pincées. Un regard peut-il tuer ? En cet instant précis, il aurait parié que oui.

- C'est vous qu'ils ont contacté ? dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant de la porte.

- Ils ont contacté votre mère, qui n'est pas en ville en ce moment. Elle leur a donc donné le numéro de Ryan, mais lui et Javier sont sur une enquête. Donc, Javier m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. A 7h00 du matin. Vous savez ce que je fais, d'habitude, à 7h00 du matin ?

Castle passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui offrit un air contrit. Un policier en uniforme ouvrit la cellule et Castle en sortit. L'inspecteur qui l'avait interrogé la veille vint les rejoindre.

- Vous avez de la chance, il semblerait que vous ayez des amis haut placés prêts à certifier votre santé mentale.

Castle sourit, gêné.

- Mais la fréquentation de l'aéroport vous est interdite pendant les six prochains mois.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !

- Oh si, monsieur Castle. Et je vous conseille de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit, ou votre prochain séjour ici pourrait connaître une fin moins plaisante que celle-ci.

Ils quittèrent le poste de sécurité et empruntèrent le long couloir qui menait à la sortie.

- C'était incroyablement stupide, finit par dire Lanie.

Castle tourna la tête vers elle, prêt à se défendre. Il s'arrêta en voyant le sourire qui éclairait le visage de la légiste.

- Mais c'était tellement romantique, Castle ! Kate va aimer ça ; elle ne le montrera pas, mais elle va réellement aimer ça !

Il plissa les yeux et la fixa d'un regard entendu.

- Premièrement, docteur Parish, nous sommes bien d'accord que Beckett n'entendra jamais parler de cette histoire...

Lanie leva les yeux en secouant la tête.

- Et deuxièmement, si elle en entendait parler, elle trouverait ça stupide.

Le sourire de Lanie réapparut.

- Vous, vous n'étiez pas avec elle lors de la diffusion du dernier épisode de Friends !

Castle sourit. Décidément, Kate Beckett aurait toujours une part de mystère... Il rejoignirent la voiture de Lanie.

- Alors, quel est votre plan B ?

Castle la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu le type de la sécurité, mais je n'ai plus le droit d'approcher l'aéroport.

Une onomatopée de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Lanie.

- Alors vous abandonnez ! Vous n'avez pas, je ne sais pas... un jet privé ?

- Je n'ai pas d'avion, Lanie.

- Achetez-le !

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Castle se saisissait de son téléphone.

- Attendez, je plaisantais, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Il fit danser ses sourcils d'un air mystérieux et se mit à parler avec la personne qu'il venait d'appeler.

oOoOoOo

Kate n'était plus aussi convaincue que son idée de partir avait été bonne.

Elle n'était à Paris que depuis deux jours et déjà, elle s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas que le quartier latin avait perdu son charme ; ce n'était pas non plus que les expositions n'étaient pas intéressantes. L'hôtel dans lequel elle était descendu était charmant ; les repas qu'elle avait pris étaient succulents.

Tout allait bien, en surface.

Mais ça n'était tellement pas elle de passer du temps à jouer les touristes ! Elle aimait l'action et ces vacances lui paraissaient fades. Elle ne survivrait jamais aux trois semaines ; son billet retour n'était pas échangeable et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en prendre un autre.

Elle regarda la file des personnes devant elle et trépigna d'impatience. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait autant de gens désireux de visiter la tour Eiffel hors saison ?

oOoOoOo

- Et il a fait quoi ?

Esposito regardait Lanie, incrédule. De l'autre côté de la table, Ryan et Jenny souriaient.

- Il a appelé Black Pawn, a prétexté que tous les vols étaient bouclés et qu'il devait se rendre d'urgence à Paris pour une soirée de promotion. Vous connaissez Castle, il a usé de tout son charme, et ça a foncitonné !

- Il a eu le jet ? questionna Ryan, admiratif.

- Il l'a eu, confirma Lanie.

- C'est tellement romantique, soupira Jenny, totalement sous le charme.

Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard.

- Parfois, je me dis qu'il n'est pas toujours bon d'avoir Castle dans mon entourage.

- Tu l'as dit, mon frère, répondit Esposito en prenant sa bouteille de bière.

- Aussi romantique que ce soit, dit Lanie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, je préfère de loin ma place.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Il n'empêche que ça fait rêver, murmura Jenny.

- Tu voudrais que je fasse ça ? Arrêter un avion pour toi ?

Elle sourit et enlaça Kevin.

- J'ai déjà eu la plus romantique des demandes en mariage.

oOoOoOo

Le pilote venait d'annoncer l'atterrissage imminent à Paris et Castle était nerveux. Le plan s'était jusqu'à présent déroulé sans problème, mais le moment arrivait où Beckett allait entrer dans l'équation. Enfin, s'il la trouvait. Il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où elle était et...

Une minute.

Non, mauvaise idée, très le tuerait pour ça.

Il haussa finalement les épaules, se disant qu'elle avait bien d'autres raisons de le faire. Dès que l'avion fut posé, il chercha l'application sur son téléphone. Ok, il avait dit à Alexis qu'il l'avait effacée. Il l'avait vraiment fait, mais après quelques enquêtes particulièrement dangereuses, dont une impliquant des radiations de cobalt, un entrepôt frigorifique et une bombe, il avait décidé de réinstaller l'application et de rentrer les données du téléphone de Beckett, juste au cas où.

Il localisa l'endroit où elle se trouvait, sauta dans un taxi et donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Il regarda sa montre : 22h00. Il considéra un instant l'idée d'attendre le lendemain mais il la réfuta immédiatement ; il n'était pas sûr d'être aussi courageux après une nuit de probable insomnie.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un petit hôtel ; Castle vérifia sur son portable : elle était toujours là – ou tout du moins, son téléphone. Il paya le chauffeur, descendit du véhicule et s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers la réception.

- Monsieur ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Kate Beckett ; elle est descendue dans cet hôtel mais c'est idiot, j'ai oublié son numéro de chambre.

Le réceptionniste le considéra quelques instants, puis il pianota sur son ordinateur et lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait chambre 46, quatrième étage. Castle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, plus nerveux que jamais.

oOoOoOo

Finalement, l'attente aux pieds de la tour Eiffel en valait la peine. Elle était montée jusqu'au troisième étage et le spectacle qui s'était offert à elle lui avait coupé le souffle. La vue était exceptionnelle et un instant, elle était parvenue à oublier New York et tout ce que ça impliquait. Elle avait fini par fermer les yeux et à se laisser porter par le vent qui faisait danser ses cheveux.

En redescendant, elle avait décidé de se promener ; ses déambulations l'avaient menée au jardin des Tuileries, où elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi, assise à l'ombre des arbres, à lire un roman en français. La tâche n'était pas aisée, mais elle avait le mérite de tenir son cerveau occupé. Elle était rentrée à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi ; elle s'était douchée, avait dîné dans sa chambre, puis elle s'était préparée pour assister à une exposition nocturne.

Elle vérifia que son téléphone était dans son sac, puis elle sortit dans le couloir et enfonça la clé dans la serrure. Au même moment, une sonnerie indiqua que l'ascenseur arrivait à son étage.

oOoOoOo

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Castle sortit de l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta net ; elle était là, à vingt mètres de lui. Elle fermait sa porte de chambre et elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il profita du calme avant la - plus que certaine – tempête pour l'admirer.

Kate mit les clés dans son sac et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur à grandes enjambées, perdue dans ses pensées. Arrivée à dix mètres de son but, elle releva la tête ; il lui fallut presque cinq mètres de plus pour assimiler l'information que Castle se trouvait en face d'elle et finalement, s'arrêter.

- Castle ? articula-t-elle sans trop y croire. Que faites-vous ici ?

Il sourit maladroitement. Lui faire croire à une coïncidence n'était assurément pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il était sûr d'avoir trouvé une approche formidable dans l'avion, mais il lui fut impossible d'en retrouver ne serait-ce que l'introduction. Alors il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Vous sortiez ?

- Une objection, peut-être ? dit-elle en lui passant devant et en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Castle ferma les yeux et grimaça. Il se tourna vers elle au moment où elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur ; il s'y glissa juste avant que les portes ne se referment. L'atmosphère était clairement tendue. Castle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même s'il était judicieux de parler. Kate lui tournait résolument le dos. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et s'éloigna à grands pas ; il dut accélérer pour rester à sa hauteur. Il la rejoignit au bord du trottoir, alors qu'elle attendait que le feu piéton passe au vert pour traverser.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers lui. Elle le fixa et tenta de conserver son air déterminé.

- Castle, vous m'avez laissée tomber. Vous avez décidé que vous en aviez assez de notre partenariat et vous êtes parti sans même m'en parler avant.

- Mais vous alliez l'épouser ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement. Elle porta une main à son front pour reprendre contenance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?

Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était déjà moins froide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler au moment où les occupants de la voiture arrêtée au feu ouvraient la fenêtre. Les paroles d'une chanson parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

_I'd travel half the world to say_

_I belong to you_

- Euh... je n'aurais pas mieux dit, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Kate roula les yeux et traversa, immédiatement suivie par Castle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher le sourire qui menaçait de s'imprimer sur son visage.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez payé ces gens..., dit-elle en désignant la voiture qui redémarrait.

Castle leva les mains.

- Non coupable, je le jure.

Elle fit un signe de tête et reprit sa route. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle se retourna.

- Vous venez ?

Il soupira profondément et sourit franchement. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Kate rompit le silence.

- Ce qui m'étonne le plus, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, c'est qu'il vous ait fallu autant de temps pour venir ici.

Elle fit une pause, s'arrêta et ouvrit la bouche.

- Attendez une minute, murmura-t-elle. Oh non... C'était vous, sur le tarmac !

Elle enfonça son index dans le biceps de l'écrivain.

- Castle ! Est-ce que vous réalisez ce que ça aurait pu vous coûter de vouloir empêcher un avion de décoller ?

- Pour être tout à fait franc, je pensais surtout à ce que ça me coûterait de ne pas essayer.

Elle déglutit difficilement ; il avait sur le visage cet air sérieux qu'elle ne voyait que rarement. Elle pinça les lèvres et se remit à marcher.

- Castle, je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai jamais été fiancée à Josh.

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Il y avait bien une bague, mais c'était une bague de... peu importe. Toujours est-il que vous n'auriez pas dû la voir. Pas comme ça, en tous cas.

Ils avaient atteint la galerie où se déroulait l'exposition. Kate s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Que vouliez-vous réellement me dire ce jour-là, Rick ?

Il laissa un instant ses yeux courir sur la vitrine de la galerie, puis il les reporta sur Kate.

- Je m'étais dit que, peut-être, si vous en aviez envie, nous pourrions aller boire un verre ou dîner, un soir, tous les deux.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la galerie.

oOoOoOo

Les expositions étaient tellement, tellement plus drôles avec Castle !

Kate avait passé la soirée à rire ; elle avait aussi dû lui interdire de lui acheter les trois œuvres sur lesquelles elle avait craqué. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le cap vers lequel leur relation tendait inexorablement, mais c'était bien ainsi ; maintenant que les choses étaient claires entre eux, rien ne servait de les précipiter. La soirée avait déjà servi à remettre sur les rails leur complicité, qui avait été largement malmenée ces dernières semaines.

Kate était perdue dans ses pensées, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était sortie sur la terrasse du premier étage et elle regardait sans le voir le jardin en contrebas ; l'étage était pratiquement désert à présent, à l'exception de trois personnes qui parlaient à voix basse devant les tableaux. Castle discutait avec l'artiste, un peu plus loin.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle et deux bras qui l'encerclaient. Un frisson la parcourut et elle ferma les yeux. Est-ce qu'il lui ferait toujours cet effet-là ?

- La vue vous plait ? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face et accrocha son regard. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était là, et encore plus de mal à croire que les choses allaient si bien maintenant. Il combla l'espace qui le séparait d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se séparèrent un instant, leurs yeux toujours en contact et elle sourit en repensant à leur baiser « sous-couverture ». Elle mit une main sur son visage et prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné. Elle sentit qu'il la rapprochait encore plus de lui et elle passa ses mains sur la nuque de son écrivain.

- Sans vouloir vous déranger...

Castle maudit la personne qui, précisément, les dérangeait. Il se sépara à regrets de Kate et tourna la tête vers l'intrus. Il sentit qu'elle posait sa tête au creux de son cou et il se dit qu'il pourrait très vite s'habituer à ça.

- La galerie ferme ses portes dans cinq minutes, les informa l'employée qui s'effaça pour se diriger vers les personnes encore présentes.

Castle fit un signe de tête puis il reporta son attention sur Kate. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On devrait y aller, souffla-t-il.

- Hum, hum, répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il recula légèrement et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Puis il lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la galerie.

- Alors, détective, dit-il en passant son bras autour de son épaule sans lâcher sa main, je vous ramène à votre hôtel ?

Kate sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ne croyez pas que vous allez partager ma chambre dès ce soir, monsieur Castle. Je ne suis pas Nikki Heat...

oOoOoOo

**Les paroles de la chanson sont extraites de "I belong to you" de Muse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah ah... On dirait bien que j'ai manqué d'inspiration pendant un petit moment (ça et un détour par une ancienne fic Stargate remise sur pieds). Voici donc le troisième chapitre ; je ne suis pas forcément satisfaite de tout, mais je pense qu'il se tient...  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Kate sourit. Castle était encore endormi ; il lui faisait face et son visage reflétait une sérénité qu'elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir chez l'écrivain. Elle avança timidement la main vers sa joue et la frôla du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier que ça n'était pas un rêve.

Il avait finalement passé la nuit avec elle, dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

Elle avait cédé.

Quand ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel la veille au soir, il avait insisté pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle avait dit oui, sans arrière pensée. A bien y réfléchir, la scène de l'ascenseur aurait dû l'avertir que c'était une idée dangereuse. A peine les portes s'étaient-elles refermées sur eux que Castle avait fondu sur elle. Ce qui l'avait surprise, c'est que le baiser qu'il lui offrit à ce moment précis n'avait rien des baisers passionnés qu'ils avaient échangés sur le chemin du retour – et qui leur avaient valu un temps de trajet trois fois supérieur à la normale. Ce baiser-là était doux et incroyablement intime. Elle avait frissonné en réalisant que c'était le baiser d'un homme amoureux.

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes et des voix s'étaient faites entendre dans le couloir, les obligeant à rompre leur union. Il s'était éloigné d'elle et lui avait pris la main tout en entremêlant leurs doigts. Il l'avait ensuite conduite jusqu'à sa chambre, lui avait lâché la main et s'était adossé au mur pendant qu'elle cherchait sa clé.

- Tu veux entrer ?

Elle avait posé la question sans réfléchir et elle s'en était immédiatement voulu ; nul doute que Castle le prendrait comme une invitation à aller plus loin. Elle l'avait alors regardé et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait convaincue qu'elle voulait qu'il reste ; outre un désir évident, ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux reflétait quelque chose de tendre, presque triste. Alors elle l'avait pris par la main, exactement comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle l'avait entraînée dans la chambre et elle l'avait embrassé avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.

Allongée près de lui, elle eut un nouveau frisson en repensant à ce qui s'était passé ensuite. La nuit avait été intense, mais elle avait surtout été bouleversante. Il ne s'était pratiquement pas passé un instant sans qu'il ne lui murmure des mots d'amour. Kate avait alors réalisé qu'il l'attendait depuis longtemps et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussé auparavant.

Elle le sentit bouger et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le réveiller totalement. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant ouvrir un seul œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie que ça n'est pas un rêve, murmura-t-il.

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui, mais il la renversa et entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, appréciant chaque seconde ; elle pensa avec délectation qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Mais sans prévenir, il mit fin à ses caresses en relevant la tête. Il avait le regard fixé sur la tête de lit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? dit-elle en posant les mains sur son torse.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Kate fronça les sourcils et porta une main à son front, confuse.

- Hum... samedi je crois, mais...

Les yeux de l'écrivain s'arrondirent, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et bondit hors du lit. Kate se redressa et réprima un sourire en le voyant tenter d'enfiler son caleçon, en équilibre précaire sur une jambe.

- Que se passe-t-il ? répéta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher son pantalon qu'il localisa finalement sous le bureau.

- Castle ! dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Il s'arrêta net, le pantalon à la main, et se tourna vers elle. La vision de Kate assise dans leur lit, les cheveux décoiffés et avec pour seul vêtement un fin drap blanc lui donna envie de la rejoindre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? reprit-elle plus doucement.

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je dois repartir.

Kate haussa les sourcils.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Il lui offrit un regard contrit.

- C'est ce soir qu'a lieu la première de Nikki Heat et... si je n'y suis pas, Gina me vire puis me tue. Ou l'inverse, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d'un air dramatique.

- Oh, dit-elle d'une voix légère. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il réellement surpris.

- Vraiment, répéta-t-elle en posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux devant le grand sourire que lui offrait Castle. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Là, elle planta son regard dans celui de l'écrivain tout en faisant glisser le drap par terre.

- Tu as le temps de prendre une douche ?

L'air hébété, Castle se leva et la suivit, comme hypnotisé.

oOoOoOo

Ils avaient quitté l'hôtel à 14h00 – la douche avait été plus longue que prévu – et le jet de Black Pawn n'avait décollé qu'une heure après. Grâce au décollage horaire cependant, ils étaient arrivés à New York à 17h00. Ils avaient pris deux taxis différents depuis l'aéroport, jugeant plus sage de ne pas risquer que l'un raccompagne l'autre jusqu'en bas de chez lui.

En rentrant chez elle, Kate s'affala sur son canapé, un coussin serré contre elle. Elle avait besoin d'analyser les récents événements ; la détective en elle resurgissait.

Castle l'aimait ; il le lui avait dit et il le lui avait prouvé. En un sens, elle était quelque part un peu effrayée de lire autant d'amour dans ses yeux, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle en méritait autant. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était rassurée d'y lire autant d'amour qu'elle-même lui portait.

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé au moment où ils s'étaient endormis. Elle pensait que Castle était déjà dans les bras de Morphée ; il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et elle pouvait sentir sa respiration calme et régulière dans le creux de son cou. Elle avait penché la tête vers son oreille et avait murmuré un « je t'aime » à peine audible. Kate Beckett n'était pas de celles qui disent ces trois mots sans les penser vraiment. Pas depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa mère. Elle comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main les personnes à qui elle les avait dits. Alors comme elle les disait pour la première depuis longtemps, elle les avait soufflés en craignant presque qu'ils soient entendus.

Mais Castle avait relevé la tête et avait mêlé son regard au sien. Elle aurait juré que ses yeux brillaient plus qu'ils n'étaient censés le faire. Il avait approché ses lèvres des siennes et l'avait de nouveau embrassé tendrement.

Définitivement le baiser d'un homme amoureux, avait-elle conclu.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et se leva ; il était temps de trouver une tenue pour la soirée. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle roula des yeux en constatant que son capital « robes de cocktail » avait considérablement augmenté ces trois dernières années. Son choix se porta sur une robe noire assez sage, qu'elle jeta sur le lit. Elle s'accroupit pour chercher des chaussures mais s'arrêta dans son geste.

Un instant... Qui dit soirée de lancement de Nikki Heat dit nécessairement présence de Nathalie Rhodes, non ?

Elle se redressa et extrait de son armoire une robe vert émeraude au décolleté plutôt suggestif. Satisfaite de son choix, elle sélectionna une paire de chaussures assorties et passa finalement dans la salle de bains.

oOoOoOo

- Tu es... resplendissante !

Kate souriait ; son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'elle sentit sa main emprisonner la sienne. Elle posa les yeux sur lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, monsieur Caslte.

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle sentit qu'elle perdait pied.

- Kate.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par le ton sérieux qu'il avait employé.

- Sur le tapis rouge, si tu ne veux pas... enfin, tu sais...

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Eh bien, Castle, on perd ses mots ?

Elle passa une main sur la joue de l'écrivain.

- Il faudra que ça se sache d'une manière ou d'une autre, non ? Alors autant que ce soit quand nous le décidons.

Il déglutit difficilement et lui offrit un sourire qui ne cachait pas sa nervosité. La voiture s'arrêta. Il descendit et elle devina, une fois la portière refermée, qu'il saluait la foule tout en faisant le tour du véhicule. La portière située de son côté s'ouvrit et elle en descendit.

La première d'un film était plus impressionnante que la soirée de lancement d'un livre ; il y avait plus de caméras, plus d'appareils photos et plus de public. Elle se sentit extrêmement nerveuse, beaucoup plus que dans la voiture. Castle lui prit la main et elle posa les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées. Puis elle lui sourit et ils remontèrent lentement le tapis rouge.

oOoOoOo

Lanie, Javier et Kévin étaient réunis dans le vestibule qui accueillait les personnalités qui avaient terminé la remontée du tapis rouge. Le film devait commencer une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ; ils profitaient donc du cocktail offert aux invités de marque quand ils virent Castle et Beckett franchir les portes, main dans la main. Tous les trois s'échangèrent un regard complice.

- Regardez qui a trouvé Kate ! dit Lanie d'un ton enjoué.

- Il l'a trouvée, et ils se sont trouvés, rajouta Ryan d'un ton rêveur.

- Laisse tomber la poésie, mon pote, railla Esposito.

Il reporta son attention sur leurs deux amis. La progression du couple venait d'être entravée par l'intervention d'un organisateur de la soirée qui semblait réclamer la présence de Castle. Esposito ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Beckett déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'écrivain avant de lâcher sa main et de se diriger vers eux, les joues rosies.

- Hey, dit-elle en arrivant vers eux.

- Boss, saluèrent Javier et Esposito d'un signe de tête.

- Kate, s'exclama Lanie en sautant au cou de son amie.

- Ok, Lanie. On va limiter les effusions si tu veux bien.

Cette remarque lui valut un haussement de sourcils.

- Apparemment, les effusions ne te gênent pas avec un certain écrivain...

Kate roula les yeux mais sourit tout de même ; elle attrapa un cocktail et en but une gorgée en laissant son regard parcourir la foule. Lanie mourrait d'envie de connaître les moindres détails de ce qui s'était passé à Paris, mais elle savait également que ça n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant Kate se raidir. La détective tendit son verre à Ryan, qui s'en saisit sans comprendre, s'excusa et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le fond de la salle.

- Contre offensive des clones, sourit Ryan en voyant Nathalie se diriger elle aussi vers Castle.

oOoOoOo

- Rick, tu es superbe ! s'écria l'actrice en enlaçant Castle. Dans un bien meilleur état que quand nous nous sommes vus pour la dernière fois à L.A., ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Castle lui sourit en retour.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, concernant L.A., je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, je...

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Kate qui passa son bras sous le sien.

- Tiens, Nathalie, quelle bonne surprise !

L'actrice sourit à Kate et fit un pas en avant pour l'enlacer, mais cette dernière se rapprocha encore de Castle et l'embrassa sur la joue, au plus grand étonnement de l'écrivain.

- Oh, je ne pensais pas que vous deux... commença Nathalie.

- Vous pensiez mal, dans ce cas, coupa Kate en lui offrant un sourire. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons des amis à voir.

Elle s'éloigna en entraînant Castle avec elle.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Kate s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Rick, elle te dévorait des yeux !

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'écrivain.

- Vous êtes jalouse, détective ?

- Je ne suis pas _jalouse_, dit-elle en roulant les yeux. Simplement, je voulais lui faire comprendre que toi et moi... que vous deux, c'était définitivement fini.

- Et par « vous deux », tu entends le baiser qu'elle et moi avons échangé dans l'ascenseur ?

Kate haussa les sourcils.

- Non, par « vous deux », j'entends votre petite virée en amoureux à Los Angeles.

Castle sourit de plus belle et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Dans ce cas, on vous a mal renseignée, détective.

Sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit Ryan, Lanie et Esposito, laissant Kate perplexe au milieu de la salle. Elle finit par sourire en secouant la tête et rejoignit ses amis. Castle lui saisit la main et elle sut qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre des Nathalie Rhodes et autres Ellie Monroe.


End file.
